


pink and blue are the right way to you

by kimizomi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F/F, International Fanworks Day 2018, Kara is a useless lesbian, Lena is lowkey thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimizomi/pseuds/kimizomi
Summary: Kara meets Lena on Tinder, only to realise Lena's secret obsession that makes her slightly salty. As a result, Kara goes out of her way to be that obsession, just to be the object of her attraction.





	pink and blue are the right way to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I don't usually write for supercorp (I only wrote it one time privately as a gift for my gf because she loves supercorp), so please bear with me if my characterisations are not 100% accurate! ;_; 
> 
> Written for International Fanworks Day 2018! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

When Kara Danvers isn’t dedicating her life to fighting crime and the forces of evil—hold on. That’s the wrong show. (Shoutout to Powerpuff Girls though) 

Okay, so. When Kara Danvers isn’t dedicating almost half of her life to protect the National City under the alias of Supergirl, she takes some time to step back, and function like an ordinary human being. And that, is to practice her thumb reflexes by swiping right and left on the legendary dating app, Tinder. 

* * *

_Initially, she had no interest in this mainstream dating app because Krypton forbids she stoop to that level to find romance. It wasn’t until her pesky older sister Alex Danvers took it upon her to create a brand new Tinder profile just for her hopeless lesbian sister. As for her profile picture, Alex boldly chose a candid picture of Supergirl flexing it out after saving an aeroplane from crashing. She then tweaked the picture by adding a glasses onto Supergirl’s face, and uploaded it finally._

_“But people can tell it’s me!” Kara exclaimed, pacing up and down the room as she watched her sister continuously play around with her profile in delight._

_“Oh don’t worry, glasses are a fantastic disguise, trust me.” Alex assured._

_Once the whole profile was set up, Alex handed over her phone to Kara to have a look at it. Her Tinder profile was as followed:_

 

  * **Kara, 24.**
  * **Professional Supergirl Cosplayer.**



**I may not be Supergirl, but I can certainly be your SuperGirl™ ;)**

**I am an L on the LGBT spectrum, so ladies, come and be in L with me ;)**

 

_When Kara reviewed the profile, she took a double take at her sister and wondered how her own girlfriend Maggie was able to live with such a weirdo._

* * *

Left. Left. Left.

That’s all Kara has been doing for the past few minutes. Swiping left on Tinder. Granted, the girls from a few miles away look pretty cute, but they aren’t exactly her cup of tea. She’s more into, how can she say this, she’s more into girls like—

_“Oh, hello…”_ Kara mumbles to herself, as her eyes glaze over to the user’s name.

Lena Luthor. 

Suddenly, her finger pauses momentarily as she finds herself staring into the profile of a woman called Lena Luthor. The tinder profile shows a very captivating lady who has dark brown hair, tied into a tight high ponytail. It is the kind of ponytail that can easily smack against someone’s face if they were to turn around a little too forcefully, and Kara thinks that if it happens to her she will gladly thank this Lena person for that. The ponytail also manages to highlight the contours of Lena’s face—the strong arc of her dark and filled-in brows, her alluring high cheekbones and a stunning jawline. And that isn’t just it: Lena’s gleaming pair of green eyes are staring back at her, drawing her in, as if hypnotising her. She licks her lip, as her eyes trail down to those plump, red-stained lips that curls up lightly to form a bristling, enigmatic smile. 

Kara can feel her face burning as she stares at the woman in the picture. That’s it, that’s what her type is—a woman that is able to make her feel this seduced just by a picture. She inhales deeply, and licks her lip another time before swiping right to the first time ever since using the app. 

 

  * **IT’S A MATCH!**



 

The three words flashes across her phone screen, and Kara has to rub her eyes and lean in to her phone to confirm it. 

 

  * **IT’S A MATCH!**



 

The words remain the same, and that’s when reality sinks in that she has just matched with beautiful, out-of-this-world Lena Luthor. There are two options below the three words: 

  * **Send Message**
  * **Keep Swiping**



 

Kara hovers her finger over the “Send Message” button, and paces herself and her useless beating heart before feeling her finger make contact with her phone screen to press the button. It then takes her to a private chat with Miss Lena Luthor, and this is it. This is the first time she will be conversing with someone she’s actually interested in. 

She shifts around nervously in her seat as she stares back at the screen, wondering what will be a good conversation starter. She briefly types in few words: 

_Hi Kara! I’m there! [Correction: Hi there! I'm Kara!]_

Great. Already messing up an introduction on the first attempt. And such a lame kind of introduction at that. She quickly backspaces the sentence, and she is left with a blank message screen. 

_Good day, beautiful ;)_

_What brand of lipstick do you use? They make your lips look very kissable. I mean red. They look very red._

_You’re so beautiful that even if you were to be bald, you would still be fine wine._

She erases all of the texts, wondering what the hell she is doing typing nonsense like that. She decides to just keep it simple, even if it’s at the expense of her sounding boring and unoriginal. __

 

**Kara: Hi, Lena. I’m Kara. :)**

Almost instantly, a message shoots up from below Kara’s recently sent one, and she knowingly clutches at her chest when she reads the message. 

**Lena: There’s the KKK, but I believe in the LLL. Me. Hi, I’m Lena Lesbian Luthor.**

How can someone who looks so mysterious yet dangerously sexy be so good with words as well?

**Kara: You’re funny! Haha**

Once Kara sent that, she has to press her palm to her face in sheer embarrassment. What kind of response is that? You’re funny. Ha. Ha. _Step it up, Kara. You’re Supergirl for Krypton’s sake._

**Lena: Your Supergirl cosplay is really good. Almost accurate to the real Supergirl.**

**Kara: Oh thank you! :) My favourite superhero is Supergirl #GirlPower**

**Lena: Nice, nice. A pleasant and sweet hero.**

**Lena: I have to say though, Miss Danvers, I like the bad girls more. Harley Quinn is my favourite supervillian.**

And just like that, Kara’s whole Krypton comes tumbling down. So Miss LLL actually likes a villain as compared to her, a hero of National City. Still, an opportunity is an opportunity and Kara is going to make full use of it, even though she’s kind of a loser in this whole Tinder thing. 

**Kara: Oh, haha!! She’s likeable isn’t she? She has cool pink and blue hair and everything lol!**

**Lena: Yes, it’s quite captivating. I have seen many Harley Quinn costumes on Halloween.**

**Kara: Ikr! Way too many actually lol!**

**Lena: I haven’t seen anyone on here with a Harley Quinn cosplay though.**

**Kara: Would you swipe right on them? :O**

**Lena: Of course!**

**Kara: Aw, that makes me feel sad :( Where’s the love for supergirl**

**Kara: And I don’t mean to be rude, but since you swiped right on me we should be flirting instead of gushing over another person, shouldn’t we?**

**Lena: I apologise, Miss Danvers.**

**Lena: Sometimes Harley Quinn does things to me that I lose focus. But trust me, I swiped right on you because I thought you were an interesting person with an interesting bio.**

**Lena: Let’s start over.**

**Lena: There’s the KKK, but I believe in the LLL. Me. Hi, I’m Lena Lesbian Luthor.**

But Kara doesn’t reply this time. She exits Tinder, and goes to her own messaging screen with her sister. 

**K.Danvers: Alex, do you happen to have any pink and blue dyes at home?**

**Alex_Danvers: Kara, you know I only dye my hair red.**

**K.Danvers: Shit.**

**K.Danvers: Its okay, thanks sis!!**

 

Kara frantically ransacks all the shelves in her apartment, hoping to miraculously find some bottles of dyes lying around. She has no time to go out and purchase them, because this plan of hers that she just came up with is very impromptu, and it can only be achievable if she’s fast enough. 

It isn’t until she opens one of the kitchen drawer, only to find two remaining packets of Kool Aid left. And to add it on, one of them is the blueberry flavour, while the other is pink lemonade. 

_Hoe, don’t. Hoe, don’t._ She thinks to herself, as she stares at the packets of Kool Aid while contemplating on making use of them. But the more she tries to pry her attention away, the more she finds herself leaning in to the bottles, defying her intended action. Finally, with grabby hands, she grabs the two packets of Kool Aid and lays it on the kitchen table, while starting up a pot of water to boil. 

Yes, just like all the edgy teens out there, she is going to dye her hair with Kool Aid. In the colours of Harley Quinn.

* * *

It is bad. Oh my Krypton it’s bad. Once Kara has completed a shabby but still decent job of dyeing the ends of her hair pink and blue, she can literally smell the sweet smell of the flavoured drink on her hair and it’s bad. But there’s no turning back now, and all she can do while waiting for it to absorb before washing it is to work on her next thing: Harley Quinn’s outfit.

She finds a plain white long-sleeved shirt that she usually wears to CatCo from her wardrobe, and smooths it out before her. She can make this work somehow. She grabs a black sharpie marker from her room, and carefully writes out, _“Daddy’s Lil Monster”_ onto the shirt. However, she isn’t too careful with the marker and the ink thickens, making the words comes out as _“Daddy’s Lit Monster”_ instead. She huffs in slight annoyance, but accepts this mistake as well.

Next, she picks out a black jeans, and without much hesitation, she cuts the ends of it, eventually making it into an insanely short, black hot pants. Honestly, she will never wear this out, ever. But because she wants to be lit enough for Lena Luthor, any sort of shame and pride can be pushed aside. 

After washing and drying her hair which still smells like kool-aid obviously, she puts on her budget Harley Quinn outfit and ties up her ‘fancy’ new hair in two high pigtails, just like Harley Quinn. Something still feels missing, however. She clicks at her tongue as she looks around her apartment, wondering what else Harley Quinn can have with her. It isn’t until her gaze lingers on a framed picture of Alex at her baseball game during high school. _THAT’S IT._ HARLEY’S ICONIC BASEBALL BAT. 

She shoots another message to Alex, asking for approval to borrow her baseball bat.

**K.Danvers: Alex, can I borrow your baseball bat?**

**Alex_Danvers: Sure, but what is up with your odd requests today?**

**K.Danvers: I need to fight some aliens.**

**Alex_Danvers: Who? Why didn’t you tell me? Come down to the DEO now!**

**K.Danvers: I lied.**

**K.Danvers: It’s girl emergency**

**Alex_Danvers: Girl emergency?**

**Alex_Danvers: TINDER!**

**Alex_Danvers: Kara, I’m so happy for you.**

**Alex_Danvers: Wait, hang on…**

**Alex_Danvers: YOU’RE GOING TO BRING A BASEBALL BAT TO SEE A GIRL? ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

**K.Danvers: Calm down, Alex. It’s nothing bad. Thank you for your bat! :)**

**Alex_Danvers: KARA DANVERS**

 

Soon enough, Kara is back with Alex’s baseball bat that she found in her sister’s room, and she looks back at herself in the mirror again from top to bottom. _Yep, this is the look alright._ It’s slightly ratchet, but it will do.  
****

Today, Supergirl is going to be a very bad, bad girl. 

* * *

Immediately, she flies out from the open window of her apartment and positions herself high up and discreetly among the clouds., She looks down at the minuscule buildings from above, taking a deep breath as she readies herself to start her x-ray vision. She only ever uses this power while saving people or tracking down the criminals, and doesn’t indulge it for her own pleasure. But because one Lena Luthor enjoys a bad girl, Kara decides to do something against her will—use her x-ray vision to locate Lena Luthor herself. A flurry of images flash past Kara’s mind, and it takes her a while before her eyes set on a similar looking brunette sitting in a rather big office alone, looking through some files. She closes in the woman, unintentionally zooming in onto her legs. Kara finds herself gaping in awe at those slender legs under the table, and she quickly shakes her head when she realises she’s making too much use of her special x-ray vision.

Securing her location, she flies over to where Lena Luthor is.

* * *

It only takes her a few minutes to do so, and when she hovers around the window near Lena’s office, Kara wonders if she should enter through it. It can go both ways—a good thing for Kara’s Harley Quinn set-up, because Lena will probably be thirsty for a bad girl crashing in to her private office, or a bad thing because Lena doesn’t like an uninvited surprise. Kara decides to go with the former, and after counting down, she quickly bashes herself into Lena’s office. 

“W—what on earth?!” Lena stands up from her seat in fright, looking at the shattered glass pieces behind her, and then noticing that Kara is just standing there. 

It is at this moment where Kara sees Lena up close that she realises she’s caught in a trance by the brunette’s ravishing looks—not to mention she looks extra good all immaculately dressed in her office wear and what not. But since she has come so far, there is no time to be acting flustered and intimidated. Kara clears her throat, and shoots Lena a sly grin. 

“Hey, puddin~” Kara expresses, mustering up her courage to imitate Harley Quinn’s sweet year teasing voice. 

“W—who are you?” Lena stammers, backing into a corner, still recovering from her initial shock to the sudden break in. 

“It’s me, Harley Quinn.” Kara inches closer to her, with a wink on her face. 

“Colour me gay and afraid…” Lena unknowingly sputters, to which she suddenly grows red-faced at. 

“I know that, puddin. I know you dream of Harley Quinn everyday.” 

“I…” Lena’s eyes flicker around the room nervously. “I do…” 

“That’s sweet, my friend Supergirl is going to be jealous when she knows I’m more popular than her.” Kara teases. 

“Wait, hold on.” Lena holds up a hand in front of Kara’s face, stopping her actions. 

Kara cocks her head to the side, awaiting Lena’s response.

“Supergirl, Harley Quinn…” Lena mutters. Her eyes then widen as the realisation creeps in. “You’rethe super girl cosplayer I swiped right with on Tinder, aren’t you? Miss Danvers?” 

Holy Krypton. Her cover has been blown. 

Kara drops the baseball bat to the ground with a loud thud, and she lets out a regretful sigh. “Yes, it’s me, Kara.” 

It is then that Lena face starts to scrunch up irresistibly, and she lets out peals of lovely sounding laughter. “Oh, my, Miss Danvers! You were jealous weren't you? So you dressed up as Harley Quinn to get my attention.” 

All Kara can do is sigh louder, shaking her head to herself in embarrassment. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Lena takes a step forward, and puts her hand up to cup Kara’s chin. This action instantly makes Kara’s heart flutter, and all she can do is find herself staring into Lena’s eyes that are shining with a seemingly mirthful, yet impenetrable gleam. 

“Everybody has their favourites, and I’m sure you do too. But the reason why I swiped right on you is because I genuinely thought you were interesting and adorable, and I wanted to get to know you more.” 

“Really?” Kara curls up her lip shyly. 

“Yes. But now that you’re somehow here, and in a delightful Harley Quinn cosplay, it’s safe to say that I am very happy I swiped right on you.”

Before Kara can process anything, she feels soft, plump lips plunge into hers, followed by the surprising and enticing feel of Lena’s tongue sliding in to her mouth. There is a certain way that Lena’s tongue is moving in her mouth, and that’s when Kara realises: Lena’s tongue is perpetually moving to the right, AKA a physical way to show that she is swiping right on her. Holy Krypton. 

As they pull back, Kara watches as Lena’s eyelids slowly flit open in a beautiful, yet theatrical manner and she bites on her lip from the exhilaration of that kiss with her tinder crush. Lena then leans in again, and Kara readies herself for another kiss. However, Lena goes to the side of her ear instead and whispers, “by the way, your hair smells very sugary.” 


End file.
